1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid suction and discharge apparatus capable of being used as a multi-purpose pump as well as a compressor, and more specifically, to a fluid suction and discharge apparatus using a rotary type switching valve (a rotary valve) capable of continuously sucking and discharging fluid without substantially giving rise to pulsation.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past, in a vacuum pump for exhausting the apparatus to reduce pressure, when a piston is reciprocating, pressure occurs when pushing, but no pressure occurs when pulling, resulting in a disadvantage in that pulsation is severely produced.
Further, in a conventional high pressure pump used as a water supply pump for a boiler and the like, since a piston is used for a pump (a plunger pump), likewise resulting in a disadvantage in that outlet pressure will be pulsation. Since such a pulsation as described above causes a pointer of a pressure gage for measuring outlet pressure to swing up and down, under present conditions, breakage preventing means is mounted on the pressure gage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid suction and discharge apparatus capable of continuously discharging fluid with a predetermined flow rate and pressure continuously sucking the fluid without substantially giving rise to pulsation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid suction and discharge apparatus capable of being used as a vacuum pump and a high pressure pump as well as a compressor.
For achieving the above-described objects, the apparatus of the present invention comprises an inner tube rotatably fitted in a fitting hole of the apparatus body, a cylinder slidably fitted into the inner tube, and a plurality of through-holes formed in the inner tube, wherein when the cylinder is reciprocated in association with rotation of the inner tube, and when one of the through-holes of the inner tube is communicated with a suction hole of the apparatus body, the other through-hole of the inner tube is communicated with a discharge hole of the apparatus body, and when fluid is sucked from a communication suction hole thus communicated, fluid is discharged from the discharge hole thus communicated.
The above-described apparatus body is not particularly limited as long as a fitting hole is provided, but generally, a block body having an outer tube or a fitting hole is used.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description.